1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the gasification of coal, in which the volatile and readily reactive components of the coal are converted through the addition of hydrogen (H.sub.2) into hydrocarbon-containing gas (CH.sub.4, C.sub.2 H.sub.6), and a steam gasifier connected thereto and fed with steam, for generating a hydrogen-rich gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasification of coal with added hydrogen in a hydrogenation gasifier and with added steam in a steam gasifier is known. In German Patent No. 26 09 320, for instance, coal gasification apparatus is described, in which the coal is partially gasified in a hydrogenation gasifier with the addition of hydrogen and in which a hydrogenation gasifier is followed by a steam gasifier. The steam gasifier obtains its steam from a nuclear reactor or steam generator which employs energy derived from fossil fuel and generates hydrogen-containing gas which is suitable for use in the preceding hydrogenation gasifier.